Into The Night
by XxYunikuna UtsukushixX
Summary: The both of them have changed, so has Konoha; The entire Shinobi World has after the 4th Great Ninja war. It has been exactly 3 years since. Can Naruto and Sasuke come to terms, after Naruto has brought Sasuke back to the village. What is Naruto's purpose for bringing him back, when he has already given up on Sasuke?


A new story XD. But it is yaoi, might I add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. If I did, it would be a hardcore yaoi series.

* * *

All was deathly still within the Uchiha compound, except the crying of a child. He shivered with a broken mind, a hole in his heart, curled into a ball, tiny hands gripped his hair, ready to pull it all out. That child that came to be known as Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha Clan. The Avenger who'd sought out the murderer of his clan to kill him. He'd left his team behind, his home, his friends.

All in search of power. Power that he wanted, needed, greeded for. There was no end to the want. His addiction.

Orochimaru would fulfill that need, but with a price Orochimaru kept secret, hidden away from the naive young child. He would take over his body. Determined and destined Sasuke became. Lost until he could be found.

In the eyes of the village, they saw power, a weapon in the Uchiha boy. But in the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, carrier of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, The Nine-tailed fox. He saw a friend, a brother, someone like no other. Now that the war came, they fought. Neither won, just like their fight at the "Valley of The End" when Sasuke left.

Now that the war is over, and the villages have allianced with each other. What will Sasuke do? Will he go back to Konoha or will he continue on with the path he'd set out for himself? Would he still kill? Will Naruto change that? Bring Sasuke back. Only time and years of searching would tell. It all came down to that one moment.

It begins now

**(THE STORY BEGINS: 3yrs later)**

The tall, yet slender man moved with the shadows that danced through the darkness of the trees with familiarity. He was ever silent, but quick as a snake, and covered from head to toe as he was hooded, cloaked, and masked. From behind a large tree, he hid, then began his descent. Practiced breathing, lowered until there was nothing but the loud chirps of the insects in the background. He had moved in on his target.

The stalker moved from tree to tree. Watching and waiting silently. Waiting to go in for the kill. The silent predator was out for Uchiha Sasuke's head. The hunter would bring Sasuke to his village. Dead or alive, the silent man's mission was all that mattered; Bringing Sasuke back, was all that mattered.

The stalker watched on in anticipation, as Sasuke leaned up against a tree, a fire lit to keep himself warm. He could see, as he observed the quiet Uchiha, that Sasuke was taller, his hair longer, and apparently his hearing and sensing skills sharper. The tip of a blade was now pressed against the silent stalker's neck through his hood. He had been found out.

In a cold, but deep and husky voice, "Who are you?" The stalker shook as a shiver of excitement went down his spine. The stalker stayed silent, wanting to rouse his opponent, to test his strength, before he decided what to do. Sasuke hissed, impatiently waiting on this stalker's reply.

"If you don't speak," Sasuke spoke again in that same tone. "I will torture that voice of yours out myself. Now speak!"

The stalker struck out at the offending man, with kunai blade at hand. He struck with a vengeance, being careful not to hurt himself on Sasuke's blade. A deep cut appeared on the Uchiha's face, tiny beads of reddish-black liquid began forming and shedding. The cut sent Sasuke stumbling backwards, but only for a second before he rebounded. Sasuke came to life as his battle with the stalker began.

The Uchiha drove forward, a chirping Chidori in one hand, Kusanagi weilded in the other. The silent predator put away his kunai, producing a hidden katana of his own, which he pulled from his sleeve. The stalker held up the graceful weapon, illuminated by the moon's light, preparing to do battle with the offended man. Sasuke came down, with power and strength. Pushing the masked assasin back, as he held his blade up in defense against the Uchiha's Kusanagi.

Sasuke drove his hand, which held the Chidori, and aimed it at the stalker's cloaked chest. Only to have missed and have his wrist gripped in a strong hold by said man.

Only the sound of metal and steel clashing could be heard throughout the night.

Hours later, the stalker panted, holding his ribs. Various cuts and gashes adorned his cloaked body. His katana dragged alongside him from his limp, broken wrist, that was set in a tight embrace. Sasuke sat against a tree, panting. Holding his side as blood seeped from a deep infliction of the stalker's blade, Sasuke's breathing came harshly.

He thought he was finally caught as darkness swam in and out of his vision. He sat in silence, watching as the silent predator approached him, limping. Sasuke smiled at the thought of someone being able to beat him. He would finally die in peace. He knew he had brought so much disgrace to his village, his friends, his family, to Naruto especially.

Sasuke looked into his soon-to-be murderer's eyes, only to find them shadowed, darkened. Even with his Sharingan eyes, he couldn't see them.

The stalker pulled back his working hand, then gave a final blow to Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha's neck gave a low, but sounding "Pop." Sasuke felt a slight pain, then fell silent, succumbing to the darkness that awaited him.

The all-around stoic Uchiha, dark avenger, hungerer of blood, life, and power had died. He was killed by an assassin that came with the night. He perished by the hands of this dark assailant.

"Fuck," the dark assassin spoke with a cold tone. He'd finally completed his mission, being successful. He turned around and searched for his backpack in some nearby bushes, pulling out the necessary items to heal himself with. He shed his cloak, mask, hood, and all. Leaving only his baggy shonobi trousers on, making sure to be careful of his stinging wounds. The moon reflected through the treetops, off the dark stalkers upper body.

Toned and tanned muscles and body were the after-effects from working out and training out in the sun a lot. But for the most part, there were pink, fully healed scars everywhere on his body. A purple, black, and blue bruise appeared on his right side, where Sasuke inflicted a harsh blow. The one scar that stood out the most on the stalker's body was four jagged, but healed claw marks, going from his upper left shoulder blade, reaching down to his right hip, dipping in his pants. The man had been hardened into a true Shinobi, a cold blooded killer.

But that still didn't change the dark man's purpose, his goal. To retrieve Uchiha, Sasuke and bring him back to the village. He set about popping his wrist back into place, not giving it a second thought. He was used to it after all. Then he began to carefully clean his cuts, before rubbing healing ointment on them and his large bruise on his side. He set about wrapping his torso and wrist, not too tight, but not too loose either.

The stalker redressed himself, before getting up to retrieve the man's body. He sneered as he threw the limp body of the silent man over his left shoulder. Rearranging his pack to make room and be comfortable. The stalker began his mission back home. It would take at least a day and a half for the scarred man if he didn't make any stops whatsoever.

He jumped through the treetops, skillfully scaling through the forestry to get home.

Morning came as he still kept on. Then night, then midday. The masked assassin stopped before his village gates, waiting for the gate protectors to come forth and let him in. Two of the gates men came forth, one nodded as they both recognized the silent man. Their eyes widened as they saw who he held, shaking in fear.

He was let inside the buzzing village full of people. Jumping to the rooftops unnoticed, he made his way to the Hokage's office. Making his way through the window to the Hokage's office, he appeared in front of a gorgeous, but stony face, pig-tailed Hokage. The man spoke only two words.

"Mission accomplished," before going silent and bowing.

She motioned for the Anbu to come retrieve Sasuke's body, before pulling out a scroll for the man's mission report. Naruto gave up the body, relieved to have the man's weight off of his wounded body. He didn't have to ask as Kyuubi began to heal Naruto properly without a word.

Naruto relaxed a bit, feeling the nagging pains of his body go away. He turned his attention to his mission report, filling it out quickly, his hands a blur, not even missing a beat. He handed it to Tsunade, who took the form and quickly skimmed through it. Her head nodded in approval as she threw him a brown pouch, hefty, and filled with gold coins.

"Where's Riku?" Naruto asked, looking around for his 2 year old daughter. "I'm here daddy!" A high-pitched giggle came from behind the couch in Tsunade's office. Naruto turned to his daughter's hiding place, a grin appearing on his face. Naruto made his way forward. Instead of Naruto trying to find her, Riku jumped out from behind the couch and pounced on her father, giggling.

Naruto laughed at his daughter's antics.

He pulled her into his arms as he picked her up. "Did you have fun with grandma?" His daughter's face scrunched up as she began babbling in that cute voice of hers, telling him about her time with Granny Tsu-Tsu (Riku's nickname for Tsunade) and Aunty Shizune. Naruto chuckled, listening intently…

* * *

Please read and review. Honest criticism is greatly appreciated :). No flames and no bs.


End file.
